devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 30
Chapter 30: Preparation to Go Synopsis Amaterasu is in the Crystal of the Abyss. But I am no match for Amaterasu yet. I have to become stronger to face against Amaterasu. To do that... Dialogue (Alley) Yuki: Sir Name, where are you planning to go? You: Back Alley. That's the best place to gather information. I'm sure it's safe now since all the devils had been driven away. And Yuki, can you stop addressing me by the title "Sir Name"? That's not like you. Yuki: If you do not like it, I will call you Master. You: It makes me feel like you are distancing yourself from me. Yuki: I believe I've always kept a certain distance from you, Master. You: I thought that people who endured hardship together would develop strong ties. Yuki: That might apply to humans, not devils like me. You: If it makes you feel better, do as you please. But I prefer the old Yuki. Yuki: ... Minagawa: Name? You're alive. You: It's good to see you alive, too. How about others? Minagawa: Not much damage to people who were not contractors. But with what remains here, Back Alley is virtually over. Have you heard anything about Shuhei by any chance? You: That's what I was going to ask about. You don't know either. Minagawa: We're looking for him. If I get a lead on it, I'll let you know. You: Thank you. By the way, I'm here today to get some information. Minagawa: What is it? I don't have much recent news, but if it's about the information from the past, I can answer your question. You: I need to gain more power as soon as possible. Can you tell me anything about powerful devils still available for contract? Minagawa: Powerful devils available for contract...Name, do you know anything about the Arena? You: The Arena? Isn't the Contractor's competition thing run by the government? Minagawa: Yes. The prizes they offer are known to be high-class devils captured during the first Devil War. It means they are very powerful. You: The first Devil War...Then, they must be Orochi's underlings. That's not good enough for my standards. Minagawa: Not good enough? Hmmm...Then, maybe in the Coliseum... You: The Coliseum? Minagawa: Well, think of it as an underground version of the Arena. You won't find what you want there, though. It might have been possible in the early days, but nowadays, it has turned into a mere gambling place. You: Where would I find powerful and lonely devils? Minagawa: How about summoning new devils and making contracts with them rather than finding devils in the darkness? This is not an easy task, but it's safer. You: I've already tried that, but to no avail. No powerful devils that satisfied my standards. Maybe I should just check the Arena first. Minagawa: Name. I don't know what is up with you, but there's nothing urgent anymore. Just go easy on it. You: Okay. Let's go, Yuki. Yuki: Yes, Master. Minagawa: Master? Name, what is your relationship with her? You: No...Don't get it wrong. Minagawa: What did you just call this dude? Yuki: I called him my master. You: Argh... (You run away) Yuki: Master! (Yuki chases after you) Minagawa: Running away...You're the man. (outside the Arena) You: Please stop calling me "Master." Yuki: Yes, Sir Name. You: Oh, well. Whatever. Yuki: How much help would Orochi's underlings be to you? You: I don't expect much from them. But the fact that they are offered as prizes indicates that their powers are excellent. If I group a bunch of them, ten they might be formidable. Yuki: You are over-confident. You have to actually win to get them. You: The "old me" might not have been able to make it. But now that some of my memories are back, I'm sure I can handle it. Natasha Bell: Hello, there. Welcome to the Arena. I am Natasha Bell, the one who manages the Arena. You: Ah, I see. Natasha Bell: Please. Could you verify your identity as a contractor? Only contractors or authorized personnel are allowed. (Sigil flash) Natasha Bell: Verified. If you want to participate in the Arena, please go straight past me. Yuki: Sir Name, you are an unregistered contractor, aren't you? You: Yes, I am. Yuki: Considering the fact that this place is operated by the government, the procedure seems so sloppy. I thought they would capture an unregistered contractor. You: Easy to get in, but hard to get out. Besides, the winner of the Arena will be automatically registered under the government anyway. There's really no need to be picky about people coming in here. Yuki: You already knew about this? You: Of course. I wouldn't have come here without any research. I'm an investigator, you know. Yuki: Right, Sir Name, indeed you are. I forgot that. You: Hey, what are you trying to say? (Yuki runs away) You: Yuki! Stop right there! (You chase after her) Next Chapter